


Aftermath

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Conversations, M/M, Shoes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Part two to Shoestrings and in Keith's POV. (Soulmate AU)





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to continue with this one. I've found myself invested in their characters for this AU. Hope to write maybe two more parts, and they might get more steamy as we go deeper into the story. We shall see. 
> 
> This one is not as cute or fluffy as the first one. More talking and deciding on things, but let me know how you feel about the story and if I should continue it. :)

_ Shoes.  _ All they were were shoes, but his untied laces led them to him. To Lance, who was now standing in front of him waiting for their luggage to arrive on the belt. Keith had never thought after his mark arrived a week ago that his soulmate was waiting for him during a layover. 

 

He thought it was even more amazing that his soulmate had been beside him their whole flight without saying a single word to each other. But, what did flights have to do with shoes, Keith had thought before sleep took over his body when he found his seat next to a cute golden, bronzed boy who was already out like a light by the window.

 

There was something about the boy that sparked a momentus memory in Keith when he caught his sleeping face on the plane. Had he seen him before they boarded their flight? Could he have always been around him during his layover, like the mark knew his soulmate was waiting for him? 

 

_ Soulmates.  _ Keith always hated the idea of soulmates, of the idea that a mark was going to decide who you were destined to fall in love with, be a part of their life until the day they died. He knew he didn’t have to be with Lance. They were always given a choice, the mark was just a phenomenon to help people on their way in life when it came to love. Once two soulmates finally meet, it’s from there their story begins. From that point on, when they meet that’s when they decide what to do with their lives. 

 

When Keith bent down to pick up the backpack that had fallen from the bronze boy’s back, he had never thought that the words etched onto his palm would be said to him right then and there. Alas, they were said. He wasn’t even thinking when the boy turned around, probably to thank him, that he had noticed his right white Adidas shoe was untied. It was pure instinct to let him know that his shoe was undone, he was only  thinking that he was being nice letting him know. He had never thought that the words he told the boy were the exact same words etched onto his own palm. 

 

Warmth had bloomed on his face when the words left his mouth, then it had spread all over his body when the same words had come out of the boy’s mouth. In a heartbeat, he had known what they said to each other, pointing his finger to the bronze boy to fully register that the words that came out of their mouths were their first words, the words from their mark. The exact same words.  _ Soulmates _ , they were bound to be with each other, their souls were woven. Tied together, as one. If they wished for it.  

 

Keith felt intrigued by his soulmate. Taking in the long, slender frame of the boy. He had to be a runner was his first thought of his build. He was wearing a light gray hoodie pairing it with washed out blue skinny jeans. Then there were his shoes. The shoe he pointed to with the untied laces was still unlaced. He had pointed down to his shoe to ask if he were going to tie it. When he said he wanted to leave it untied, Keith felt the need to comment him by not complaining to him if he tripped. 

 

What came out of the boy’s mouth after stunned him. He shouldn’t have taken his words too seriously, but a flurry of pleasure found his chest when the boy said he had already fallen, looking at him with an ocean crashing into Keith’s eyes like a tidal wave. 

 

He had to calm himself before he screwed anything up with his soulmate. Was he in L.A. to go home or would he leave again? Keith needed to know. Finding your soulmate was always a tricky thing. Keith har heard stories of soulmates finding each other then never meeting again because of long distance and purely giving up on trying to stay together despite the long distance. 

 

The thought had put a fright on Keith now that he knew who his soulmate was and till now he was not disappointed, not one bit. Looking at Lance standing by the belt to wait for their luggage had Keith thinking about what he wanted to ask him. 

 

Did he live in L.A.? How old was he, was probably one he should start with. Keith always looked young for his age, but being twenty one was still considered young for most people. Lance had to be at least a senior in high school, the soul mate mark wouldn’t show up on minors, would it? 

 

He shook the thought away when he spotted his red suitcase, darting forth to pull it off the belt. Lance had eyes the red suitcase from the moment Keith grabbed on to it and pulled it close to his hips. 

 

Keith dreaded when he knew he had to ask Lance out to dinner, or something at least. He was his soul mate for crying out loud, but if Lance wanted things to speed up with this thing, then he would have to make new plans. Keith hated rushing into things, being a professional at his job, he needed time to ease into things. Needed time to get used to the idea of something new in his life. 

 

Luckily for him, Lance seemed like a something new in his life that he was willing to try out and ease into no matter how long it would take. All it depended on, was the tan boy in front of him and what they did in their lives. Keith didn’t know one single thing about this boy. Except for them being destined for each other. 

 

He didn’t mean to, but when Lance bend over to pull at his blue suitcase from the belt, Keith had placed his dark gray eyes on his backside. It looked tight, and one that had been shaped perfectly by toned, running legs. Keith had to avert his gaze from the tan boy before he caught his blushing state. 

 

Now was not the time to feel tempted for anyone, especially at an airport and by gawking at your brand new soulmate. They needed to at least be on their first date before Keith could think about stuff like that. 

 

Sure, Keith had been intimate before. The soulmate mark didn’t stop anyone from their needs. He had to act on them from time to time, and going on international concerts was the perfect opportunity to experiment. When the other person didn’t speak English, he knew he could take advantage of the situation and release any of those sudden needs he had.

 

His mind drifted to Lance again. Had he been with anyone on the side, dodging the thought of his soulmate. Was it, or could it be considered cheating to sleep with anyone before you met your soulmate? Keith had hoped it wasn’t because his V-card was lost a while ago. 

 

Still staring at Lance while they made their way out of the airport, he thought that he had to have lost his virginity too. He looked like a popular dude, who had to be some kind of star athlete at his school, college preferably, a senior in high school he hoped. 

 

The thought of sex was finally shaken away when he came back to Earth and heard Lance’s voice next to him, “Sorry, I was lost in thought. Did you say anything?” Keith asked, pulling out his large black sunglasses to block out the clear blue day’s bright sun. 

 

They had found the exit and stood outside hauling a cab. Lance had reached a long arm out to one to get its attention, that was when he started hearing Lance’s voice next to him, asking him a question. 

 

Lance chuckled, “Yeah, I was wondering where you were going and if we could grab a cab together. I’m not...I don’t want us to part ways yet.” He smiled warmly at Keith, his hand finding his neck. 

 

His heart made jumps and tumbles when Lance suggested them hauling a cab together. He would be delighted to grab a cab with his soulmate. This would be the perfect opportunity to ask each other questions about each other, and if they wounded up not having anything in common or hating each other then they would only have the airport and the cab ride as a memory, then part ways and never talk again. 

 

“Sound delightful.” Keith grimaced at his sudden politeness, since when was he this careful with his choice of words he thought. 

 

“Delightful, heh, sure.” Lance nodded at the cab waiting for them, dragging his suitcase close to it. 

 

Keith felt like an idiot when Lance commented on the word. Now he wanted to find a time machine and go back in time to fix everything between the two. Why in the world did he live in a universe where a mark was going to decide his fated love life. He was in perfect condition to find it himself. 

 

Although, looking closely at the tan boy chatting with the cab driver, who was now grabbing their luggage and putting it into the trunk, he was devastatingly handsome and Keith really wanted to get to know him and maybe sooner or later. 

 

His cheeks bloomed with a fiery heat, opening the back door of the cab to get in before Lance could catch him this time with heated cheeks. In the back seat, Lance had already made himself comfortable, belt buckled, hands tapping on his knees while looking out the window. 

 

Keith pulled off his sunglasses, feeling rude to not be able to be seen properly by Lance. His dark gray eyes felt like dancing with Lance’s blue ones. On second thought, he felt like taking a refreshing dip in the ocean when he noticed brilliant green specks floating in his blue irises. Beautiful, he thought, not catching Lance’s voice again. 

 

A brown hand started waving in front of his face, bringing Keith back again from his sudden gawking at the handsome boy, “Sorry, drifting. I do that sometimes. I have a lot on my plate right now.” Keith admitted, not looking forward to tomorrow night’s concert. 

 

He had been rehearsing non-stop since his last concert, never catching a single break. His mother would meet him at the concert hall tomorrow night, and she had been nagging him on the phone ever since his flight landed, but he ignored all of her calls when Lance’s backpack decided to fall on the floor. 

 

“So boys, where are you two headed?” The cab driver asked from the front seat, looking at the two boys through the car mirror. 

 

Lance didn’t say anything staring at Keith with a knowing look. Was he waiting to see where he was going before he decided to say where he was going after? Keith went along with whatever game Lance was playing. 

 

“Hilton Checkers hotel, do you know it?” Keith asked the cab driver. 

 

The cab driver nodded pleasantly in the mirror waiting for Lance to answer with his destination, “You can drop me off there, too.” Lance answered wearing a surprised look. 

 

It was hard to tell if his look was one of happiness or disappointment. Keith hoped it was of disappointment because he was already disappointed that Lance didn’t reveal if he lived here or was just visiting. Still, he wanted to get off together with Keith so that had to mean he wanted to spend more time with him. He hoped. 

 

On the ride to the hotel, the cab driver pulled up a window divider that would cancel out any sound from the back seat unless needed to. Lance was looking out the window like he was in a sad song. 

 

“How long you here for?” Lance asked, still looking out the window. 

 

Keith kept his gaze on the boy, a weak smile finding his face when he said, “Three days. I have two concerts here in L.A. before I go home. This is my last stop on my tour.” He informed waiting for the usual questions that came after Keith ever mentioned he did concerts. 

 

First it was the, are you a rockstar questions then followed up by do you sing, or play in a band of any sort, or are you a back-up dancer? He never disliked the questions, it just bugged him to a tee that no one was ever able to guess what he did. 

 

“Piano?” Lance surprisingly asked, looking down at Keith’s fingers. 

 

“H-How did you know?” Keith asked, his voice going jittery with surprise. 

 

Lance was still looking at Keith’s fingers before he reached for his hand to inspect them, “Your fingers. Their long. Delicate. Made to play the piano. I always wanted to play when I was little but my mother told me I had stubby hands, but legs made for running. So, my path went with running.” 

 

Keith thought Lance sounded sad when he mentioned choosing the path of running. Did he run professionally, or on a track team at school. He needed answers of his soul mate and stat. The anticipation was killing him, and their cab ride journey was nearing its end. 

 

“So...when you say running? Professional?” Keith asked, eyeing the boy’s undone shoe. The shoe that led them together. That made him say those words that were etched onto Lance’s skin, the same words etched onto Keith’s skin, now gone. Burned away when two soulmates found each other to do what they pleased. Keith wanted to know more about Lance, that’s what he wanted at the moment.  

 

“Track. High School. I’m a senior. Going to MIT when I graduate.”  Lance said, now a real smile finding his face. 

 

“Shit, you’re smart.” Keith blurted without thinking. 

 

“Do I look that dumb to you. Incredible.” Lance chuckled, an exasperated breath leaving him. 

 

“No, it’s just that you’re so hot, and….” Now he really needed to shut up, his pale complexion wasn’t helping hiding his red cheeks forming the moment he mentioned how hot Lance was. 

 

Guess having a pale complexion didn’t mean anything because Lance was as red as a tomato once he heard what Keith said to him, “Thanks..I think. You’re really hot, too. Like really, really...I’m going to shut up now.” Lance looked away again, his blue eyes focusing on the blue sky. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt any important conversation, boys. But, we have arrived.” The cab driver informed them, a sly smirk finding his face like he had listened in on their entire cab ride conversation. 

 

They both split the cab bill, and stood on the sidewalk outside the hotel entrance. People were roaming the sidewalk in a haste with their busy Californian lives. Keith loved California. It’s warm weather year around, the beaches, the people. At the mention of the people, he stopped breathing when he took in Lance pulling off his gray hoodie, leaving him only wearing a tight, white tank top. 

 

His stomach was flat, with defined detail of a six-pack peeking through the white cottony fabric. Keith almost felt like putting on his sunglasses to keep on looking at Lance’s upper body, without being told to look away but he reached a blue gaze when he heard his name for the third time. 

 

“Keith! You with me? Or is the sun getting to you...” Lance asked, his golden skin shimmering in the sunlight. 

 

Keith really felt like inviting him up to his hotel room, but this was his soulmate. He knew he had to tread warily with this if he wanted to make a decision for their future, “I’m still here, Lance. So...I don’t have to do anything until tomorrow night. Want to grab a bite, or do you have somewhere to be?” Keith asked, hoping for a positive answer. 

 

Lance was staring at his gray suitcase, his blue eyes turning into a deep, dark blue. There were things going on in his thoughts, Keith suspected, but he didn’t want to pry him. They had recently learned of their new destiny as soulmates, and if it were thoughts of him Lance was contemplating about, he’d rather not know about them. All he was hoping for was a day with his soulmate. To get to know him, that’s it. Or so he thought it would be all he wanted. 

 

“Let me just make a quick call, and leave my bag with you then we can grab a bite to eat.” Lance smiled with all of his white teeth, magnetizing Keith to him. 

 

“Sweet.” He replied, licking his lips as he still stared at the golden boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I'll fix mistakes laterrrr


End file.
